


What Might Have Been

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drug Use, Finn's Dad is Alive Square, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Mentions of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher's presence in Finn's life has always been a bit sporadic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

Every year since the age of five, Finn received sporadic visits from his father. Finn understood that Christopher hadn't been the same man his mom had married after coming back home from Operation Desert Storm. The war had changed Christopher but so had the drugs the veteran used to make himself forget. At first, after the divorce Finn saw his dad on the weekends and some holidays.

When Christopher began to use more frequently, Carole made sure that Finn didn't see his father stoned out his mind. So Finn only got to see Christopher when he was sober which was a rare occasion. Finn count on one hand how many times he got to Christopher during the year. That was until he disappeared. By then Carole had gotten remarried to Burt — a man who was nothing like Christopher. During that time of adjustment, Finn realized that Burt was an example of what a father should be. Which made Finn grieved the man he could have known if hadn't been for the heroin. Every once in awhile Finn wondered if he would see Christopher again. Those were the times he went to go see Puck. Finn never had to say much, Puck always seemed to know what he needed. Whether it be a hug (something that Puck always denied doing) or a sleepless night playing Halo. 

The years came and went by — deep friendship turned into love, but by the time Finn graduated he hadn't seen Christopher in seven years. Once he was settle in Brooklyn with Puck and Kurt, Finn didn't expect to hear from his father but he left a forwarding address with Carole. He knew that Puck had done the same with his own mother. For all the times Puck let Finn bend his ear about Christopher, Puck never spoke of his own dad. 

Eli Puckerman was a waste of his breath so Puck didn't bother. Instead, Puck about proving that he wasn't like his old man. Finn decided to do the same — refusing to even drink just encase it led Finn down the same road as his father. Finn's days were spent either in college, at work, or making love to Puck. After awhile Christopher Hudson was a piece of the past — a name only mentioned once a year when they visited Carole and Burt during Spring Break. Sometimes Finn wondered why was still asking his mom if she had received any word from Christopher yet. 

If Christopher had wanted to see Finn, he would have contacted Finn by now. It was obvious that his father wanted nothing to do with him. So by Finn's fourth year of college he stopped asking. By the time he graduated and Puck began to working at a record company where he would bring in new talent, Finn's attitude towards his absentee father began to change. 

Something Finn blamed on the engagement ring he was currently wearing on his finger. Puck's proposal had been funny and romantic but it made Finn realize that he wanted Christopher to be at his wedding. Puck had already opted out of inviting Eli — besides he already had already asked his mom and Coach Beiste to walk him down the aisle. Finn, on the other hand, would like to have all three of his parent be there when he said “I do” to Puck. So he filled out an invitation for Christopher and sent it to Carole. Hopefully, one of Christopher's army buddies had heard from him. 

“am I being foolish?” Finn asked after coming back from the post office.

“No, I don't think you are. You want your father to be at your wedding and if he doesn't come, at least you know that you tried,” Puck said. 

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?”  


“Only about a million times,” Puck teased.

“Well then... I love you, I love you, I love you,” Finn said, leaning over to kiss Puck passionately on the lips. 

Finn and Puck were about to head towards their bedroom when Kurt arrived with his boyfriend, Elliott, handing a couple of color swatches. After coughing to get their attention, Kurt smiled and said, “I wanted to get your opinion on colors for your wedding. Did you guys find a Rabbi yet?”

“Rabbi Levi agreed to do it and we got the permit to do it in Central Park. All we need is a DJ for the reception and violinist,” Puck answered.

“I can help you with that,” Elliott said. “I've been playing the violin since I was ten plus you don't have to pay me.”

“You got the job,” Finn replied. “Do you have blue in those swatches of yours?”

“I have a lovely Dresden blue.”

“We'll go with that,” Finn said. “Now, if you don't have anything more to show us...”

“Let me guess, you would like us to leave you alone,” Kurt said, finishing Finn's sentence.

“How did you ever guess?”

“Alright, we're leaving,” Kurt said, grabbing Elliott by the hand and leaving Finn and Puck's apartment. 

Once they were gone, Finn pulled Puck in their bedroom and proceeded to show Puck just how much he loved him.

As the day of the wedding drew near, Finn sighed. There was still no answer from Christopher. As much as he wanted Christopher to be there, Finn wasn't about to let his father ruin his day. If Christopher didn't want to see his only son marry the love of his life, that was his problem not Finn's.

So when the day of his wedding came, Finn wasn't checking to see if father had come or not. Instead Finn's focus was on Puck and the vows they had written for each other. The ceremony in the park was beautiful and after they were pronounce Mr. and Mr. Puckerman, Finn and Puck walked to place where their reception was to be held. 

Holding hands, they were about to enter the small banquet hall when a disheveled man approached them. His hands were shaking and Puck could see that he looked just like Finn. It had seemed that Christopher showed up after all. 

“I'm proud of you son. I am sorry I wasn't there for you,” he whispered before shoving something into Finn hand.

Christopher was about to leave, when Finn stop him. “Please stay.”

“I can't. Just remember that I've always love you Finn.” With that he was gone. 

Opening his hand, Finn found Christopher's purple heart. Smiling Finn put it in his pocket and led Puck inside the banquet hall. Now that Finn finally had closure, he could celebrate the fact that he had just married the love of his life.


End file.
